


Wounds

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: The Medic tries to be non-partial when it comes to heal targets, but sometimes he can't help himself.Written in 2010.





	

The Pyro always ends up with the worst injuries. In addition to a suicidal enthusiasm for running towards the enemy, the Medic discovers in post-battle examinations that the Pyro is even more reckless than the Scout, as his torso and limbs are always covered with incidental bruises and cuts.

The Medic tuts and chides the Pyro for being foolhardy, but the Pyro never listens. Instead, he peruses through the after battle statistics to see how everyone else has fared.

The rest of the team spends their time waiting for the Medic either bragging about their exploits or complaining about their terrible luck, but not the Pyro. Whenever he attempts to speak, it’s to compliment someone, or at least that’s what the Medic can make out from his enthusiastic ramblings.

On the battlefield, the Medic finds himself drawn to healing the Pyro whenever he is not hovering behind the Heavy. As useful as his favorite meat shield is for most situations, the Medic grows was to enjoy the havoc he can cause with an Ubered Pyro; unlike the Heavy, the Pyro is quite cognizant of when the rush of invulnerability wears off and is quick to protect the Medic, sometimes even at the cost of his own life. Once, the Medic and the Pyro find themselves trapped in enemy territory at the end of a losing round, and the Pyro manages to take out an over-zealous enemy Scout by blasting the kid right in the face with a well-timed fireball.

After that round, the Medic gives top priority to pulling bullets out of the Pyro’s back; after all, it’s one thing to see a large overweight man take hits for you on a regular basis, but it’s another when the team’s second smallest member attempt to use his own tiny frame as a shield.


End file.
